


Intuition

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: Ron knows best ... for once!





	

Ron may not have the best track record, but when he knows, he knows.

Hermione said: Are you sure your not imagining it.

Harry said: Albus? Come on, have you seen him smiling at Rose?

Draco said: A Potter? Never!

Ginny said: You really have no clue. Albus will be a double Weasley.

Molly said: They're too young.

Fleur said: 'E 'as better taste.

Charlie said: Nah mate, and I should know.

Albus said: Will you go out with me?

Scorpius said: Yes

Everyone gaped.

Apart from Ron, he just smiled.


End file.
